One Step Closer
by wallashoom
Summary: What if we take it back a bit? Take it back to when Lincoln first met his younger sisters and all the problems and responsibilities he had to deal with?
1. What Gender?

**Um... this is my first fanfic on . So... please don't go** ** _too_** **hard on me if this does get reviewed.**

"EEEEEEE!" Lincoln squealed. He always wanted a younger sibling. Maybe it'll be a boy. Maybe after three years, he'll finally get a baby brother.

But as the week passed, he finally found out the gender of his baby sibling. Sadly, it wasn't what he was wanted. Poor little Linky was stuck with another sister. One more sister...

Three-year old Lincoln sat on the edge of his bed. He sighed. "Why can't I have a brother?" "Trust me 'lil bro. That's how we all felt. Except in Lynn's case." Luna rubbed her little brother's back. "What?" Lincoln tilted his head. "We all wanted a little brother. And look, here you are." The seven-year old hugged Lincoln. The white-haired boy smiled. But that quickly faded. "Why couldn't I get a brother though?" "I don't think Mom and Dad have control over that." "They don't?" "Nah."

"LUNA!" Lori called. "Yeah?" Luna retorted. "Come down here!" "Okay!"

She turned to Lincoln. "Gotta go see what Lori wants. Be right back!" Luna sprinted out the door.

"Yeah Lori?" "Mom went to the hospital." Luna's face went pale before quickly lighting back up, brighter than before. "You mean?" Lori nodded. Luna ran around the room, screaming, cheering, and laughing. "We gonna get another sister!"

"Mom went to the hospital? What for?" Leni walked down the stairs with a worried expression. "Is she sick?!" Before Lori or Luna could utter a word, Leni frantically ran around the living room, flailing her arms in every possible way. "Leni!" Lori attempted to yell over her sister's screams. But, it didn't work. "LENI!" She screamed. Leni stopped. "Mom's not sick. She went to the hospital so we could have another sister."

The two girls saw the expression on Leni's face go from fear, to happiness. She squealed and ran back up the stairs. Luna turned to Lori. "Someone should really go check on her. She might break-" The duo heard a loud crash from upstairs. "Too late."


	2. Missing?

"Leni!" Lori called out. "What'd you break?"

"N-Nothing!" Leni appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Leni, you're bleeding." Luna pointed at the glass protruding from Leni's leg.

"O-Oh!" Leni bent down and yanked the glass out of her shin. She winced in pain as she threw the purple glass behind her head, just as Lynn's door opened.

"Woah!" Lynn turned her body so the glass just barley missed her face. It ended up hitting Lynn's window, leaving a small crack.

"Whoops..." Leni sheepishly grinned.

"Leni, you're fixing that on you're own." Lori walked back to the living room. "What happened?" Luan popped her head out from the door.

"Leni broke my window." Lynn muttered.

"Let me see." Luan waltzed into Lynn's room."Is that a crib?"

"Yeah. New sister gonna sleep in here!" Lynn rose her small fists into the air with a large grin on her face. Luan giggled and ruffled Lynn's hair.

"Now, let's see that window." The six-year old inspected the broken glass. "Doesn't seem that bad." Luan shrugged. "Just grab a spare window from the garage."

"We don't have those!" Luna called.

"Yes we do!"

"No we don't!"

"I'll be back, Lynn." The young girl sighed. Luan left to go to the garage. Where sadly, they had run out of spare windows... or... they were all shattered already.

"Told ya." Luna came up behind Luan.

"Ugh... Dad must've broken them."

"And remember about Lynn. She broke a lot of them too."

"Luna?" The two girls turned around after hearing a male's voice. "What?" Luna asked. "Lynn went to the backyard. She hasn't come back for three minutes." "She's just playing." Lincoln shook is head.

"No, she isn't in the backyard or in the house." Luan and Luna exchanged worried and shocked glances. "Lori and Leni are looking around. But they can't find her either."

"Uh, excuse us, Lincoln." Luna gave a signal to Luan and the pair quickly walked into the house, leaving a confused Lincoln behind.

* * *

"Um, Lori?" Leni asked her elder sister as Luna and Luan waltzed into the room.

"Is she okay?" Luan asked.

Lori, the oldest of them all was rocking back and forth on the ground, with a deep frown on her face and tears streaming.

"Is Lori okay?" The young boy came up behind them.

"She's really not. She's super duper worried about Lynn."

"Then how about us girls go find her? Lincoln, you stay here in case Lynn comes back." Luan smiled.

"In...case?" Lincoln tilted his head. "What case?"

"Just tell Lynn to stay at home _if_ she comes home, okay?" Luna tried to simplify it.

"O...kay..." Lincoln tightened his grip on his stuffed bunny, Bun-Bun.

"Lori, c'mon. We're going to go find our sister!" Leni politely extended her hand. Lori sniffed.

"L-Let's go."


	3. Fearful Hide ‘n seek

As the eldest siblings left, more family members showed up. His parents... and the pale little baby in his tired mother's arms.

"Mom!" Lincoln ran to his mother and hugged his mother's leg. As he glanced up, he spotted the infant above him.

Rita noticed her son's expression. "Do you want to hold her?" Lincoln nodded.

"Her name's Lucy." Lynn Sr. said.

"Lucy..." The three-year old smiled. "I like it!"

After a minute, the parents started to speak again.

"Well, we need to take care of her. Can you give her back?" Rita quietly asked.

"S-Sure..." Lincoln handed Lucy back to his mother.

The parents walked into their bedroom, leaving an excited and saddened boy behind.

* * *

"Lynn!" Lori called out. "Lynn, you better get your butt out here! Or you'll be in more trouble than you already are in!"

"I don't think that's going to work, sis." Luna passed her older sister.

"Lynn! Mommy and Daddy will be super worried about you!" Leni yelled.

"That's not going to work either!" Luna shot a glare at her sister.

"Lynn-" Luan started.

"Not going to work either."

"Well, what is?" Luan asked.

"We leave. She's obviously in here. If we leave, she'll come running. Fearing that we would leave her forever." Luna spoke in a quiet whisper.

"Isn't that mean?" The six-year old asked.

"It's the only thing that'll work."

So, everyone agreed to Luna's plan and they turned to leave.

"Well, I guess she's not here. Let's go, girls." Luna turned to leave.

Then, they heard a yelp. "Hey! Wait! I'm here!"

"Told ya." Luna smirked.

"I suppose you were right, Luna." Lori sighed out of defeat.

"C'mon, Lynn! Mom and Dad are home with the baby!" Lori called.

"They are? Luan asked.

"I honestly don't know." Lori whispered out of the corner of her mouth while keeping her eyes locked on the sporty girl.


	4. They Meet Lucy

"MOM! I WANNA SEE THE BABY!" Lynn bolted into the house after seeing the van in the driveway.

"Huh. I guess the baby _is_ here." Lori slowly said.

"Well, let's go see the baby! Lynn's not the only one excited!" Luna smiled widely.

Lynn opened the door and her eyes lit up as she saw Lucy. "Baby..." Lynn quietly said.

"Yes, Lynn, this is the baby." Rita smiled gently.

"..." Lynn remained silent as she walked to the side of her parent's bed.

"Ca-can I holds er?"

"Be careful."

"Oh key..."

Lynn held the small baby in her arms. Lucy looked odd and beautiful at the same time. Perhaps she looked strange because she was beautiful.

"She's so..." Lynn trailed off. "Be tea full."

Luan leaned over to Lori. "Why is she suddenly speaking like that?"

"It's Lynn's secret."

"Oh...okay."

"What's her name?" Luna asked as she walked forward.

"Lucy." Lynn Sr. gently said.

"Keeping the trait of naming kids with an 'L', huh?" Lori smirked.

"Of course." Rita chuckled.

"Look! Look! Lucy is new baby! Lucy new sister!" Lincoln popped his head out the closet.

"They know already, Lincoln." Rita warmly smiled at her son's enthusiasm.

Lincoln didn't reply and simply went back to whatever he was doing.

"What do you think will be her personality?" Leni asked.

"Goo tha." Lynn babbled.

"Goth? Why?" Luan exclaimed.

Lynn shrugged. "She looks lik she cold be wo."

"Lynn? Why are you speaking like that? Can't you speak normally?" Leni tilted her head in confusion.

The young jock shook her head.

"It still surprises me that Lincoln can speak better than her. They're two years apart and Lynn's five! She should be able to speak properly..." Rita quietly said.

Upon hearing this, Lynn turned her head to face her parents.

"Oh, I can speak. But I don't wanna!" Lynn placed her gaze back down to the pale baby.

Of course, Lynn and Rita sat there, dumbfounded. Their daughter could speak?

"That would explain the grades in speech at school." Lynn Sr. whispered.


	5. Little Lucy

Lincoln was sitting at the table. Like any kid, he had a wild imagination. His darkened hands were roaming around millions of broken crayons scattered across the basic wooden table. The picture he was drawing were two boys. One boy was wearing red and the other was wearing blue. They were basically normal stick figures with awkward looking shirts and pants. They both had white hair as well.

Then he felt a tug.

"Linky..." Lincoln looked down to see a girl with blonde bangs covering her eyes.

"Hey, Lucy." Lincoln smiled.

"Wha ya dooooing...?" Lucy babbled.

"I'm drawing our siblings!"

"Bu, we don have otherrrr brothhherrs..."

"We will!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"No we not."

Lincoln frowned. "Why not?"

"Momma havin girl twin." Lucy sputtered.

Disappointment filled the boy's face. He stared at the paper. The boy wearing red morphed into a girl wearing a pink dress and the boy wearing blue...didn't change. Lincoln grabbed a yellow crayon and colored in the white hair.

"Are these them, then?" He handed the paper to Lucy.

"Yea." The girl whispered.

Lincoln sighed. "More sisters..."

"Is dat bad?" Lucy asked.

"...no..." Lincoln patted Lucy's head. "Don't worry, Luce."

"...okey." Lucy wobbled away.

Lincoln glanced at the slip of paper in the chair next to his drawing.

 _Lincoln, make sure you_

 _1\. Feed Lucy_

 _2\. Bathe Lucy_

 _3\. Humor Lucy_

 _4\. Read to Lucy (choose a book from our room)_

 _5\. Put Lucy to sleep_

 _6\. DON'T LOSE HER LIKE LYNN LOST YOU_

 _Love, Mom and Dad_

Lincoln smiled. He already fed and bathed Lucy. Now he needed to put her to sleep now that nine was approaching.

"Lucy!" He called.

"Hm?" The girl peered around the couch.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Nine?" A sudden realization filled Lucy's head. "Oh."

"Go get ready. I'll be up there soon."

Lucy nodded. Her little feet trailed up the wooden stairs.

Lincoln fixed his gaze to the paper again.

"So... more sisters..." Lincoln felt a smile creep up on his face. "Nonetheless, it's still more younger siblings..." He silently stood up and marched up the staircase.

Once he got up there, he saw Lucy in her big pink bed.

He chuckled before hopping up on the stool and tucking his little sister into bed.

How responsible of a five year old.

Soon the rest of his family arrived and were surprised when they found the house to be just as spotless as when they left.

"Lincoln... you're... really good at babysitting..." Rita was at a slight loss for words.

"Well, it's only Lucy. She's not much of a hassle!" Lincoln smiled.

His parents returned the smile.

"When will the girls be born?" The boy asked.

"Woah, already making assumptions, huh?" Lynn Sr. chuckled.

"Eh?" Lincoln tilted his head.

"Well, that doesn't really matter, now does it?" Rita asked."They're due next month!"

Lincoln smiled. "Yay!"

Thus, they waited for a month.


	6. Twigs?

Two little bundles of joy in her arms as she went through the door. A warm smile plastered on her face. Lynn, Lincoln, Luna, Leni, and Luan rushed to the door where their mother was.

"Eeeh! They're here!" Luan giddily bounced on her heels.

"What do they look like?" Luna craned her neck to see over her siblings.

"Duh! Like twigs!" Leni smiled.

"You mean 'twins'?" Lori said as she came out behind Rita.

"No. Twigs! Twins are those chocolate bars that always change how they feel on my licky!" Leni pointed to her tongue.

Everyone blinked at each other before clambering again to see the newborns.

"Careful!" Lynn Sr. quietly stumbled around his other kids.

Rita tried to do the same, but the kids were trying to reach the twins, causing Rita drop one of them. "Ah! No!"

Lynn Jr. quickly grabbed the baby that fell. "Woah!"

"Oh, thank you Lynn!" Rita sighed a sigh of relief.

"Let me take the other one!" Leni reached for the other twin.

"No! Let me hold her. I'm older!" Lori pushed Leni out of the way.

The two got into a quarrel. Leaving the baby still in Rita"s arm laughing.

"Even though you're making her laugh, stop it."

"Sorry Mom." Lori quickly apologized.

"What she said." Leni pointed a finger at Lori with her eyes still fixated on Rita.

Rita sighed. "Lynn, how're you doing with the other one?"

"It's okay Mom! I think she likes me!" Lynn Jr. gave a smile to the smiling little infant.

"Who are they?" Lincoln asked.

"The one Lynn has. Her name is Lana." Rita warmly said as she pat Lynn's head. "The one I have is-"

"Lona?" Luna tilted her head.

"Lila?"

"Leah?"

"Lisa?"

"Lala?"

"Lina?"

"Lily?"

"Lola?"

"Lilo?"

"Lynx?"

"Lena?"

"Lura?"

"Lyra?"

"Laci?"

"Stop! I heard someone say it." Their Mom cleared her throat. "Her name is Lola."

"Boom!" Lynn exploded with joy. "I was right!"

"Hey," Lucy suddenly appeared. Everyone screamed. Lynn protectively held Lana. "Can you keep it-" Lucy saw the twins. "Gasp. They're here? You _were_ gone for a while." Lucy walked over to the twins. "They're...cute. I guess." Lucy shrugged. But even then, evryone know she was squealing on the inside.

"Wow. Her vocab has expanded somewhat." Lincoln inwardly said.

"So has yours." Lucy muttered as she passed him. It left a shiver down his spine.

"Eek." Lincoln rubbed his back. "That's cold."

"So they get their own room?" Luna asked.

"Yes. But they're staying with us for now." Rita turned to Lynn Jr. " You can take her to my room."

"Okay!" Lynn out in a determined face. "Welcome to the family Lana and Lola!"

 **A/N**

 **Jeez it's been a while since I've posted anything. I've barely been writing anything. Also, some TMI stuff,**

 **Guess who got their first ever period on March 2nd?!?! Hahaha...me.**

 **Oof**


	7. A Mess

**It's been a long time, hasn't it? And yes, I know Lucy's hair was black since birth. But I wanted to give her blonde hair in the beginning because her dying her hair black will tie into a future chapter. Anyways, here Chapter Seven after a loooonng time.**

"Uh, Mom?" Lincoln knocked on the door.

"Yes?" His mother called.

"The twins are crying and we can't figure out a way to make them stop."

"What happened?!" Rita opened the door in full force. Which, in turn, caused Lincoln to squeak.

"They just started crying out of nowhere! We were all in our rooms when we heard them crying!" Lincoln explained.

"Ugh," Rita sighed. "I'll go see them in a sec."

Lincoln ran back upstairs.

"Hey bro, what'd she say?" Luna turned to him, panicked.

"She'd come calm them down."

"You didn't tell her what happened, right?!" Lori quickly butted in.

"N-No! I just said they started crying out of nowhere!" The boy defended.

"GUYS!" Lynn quickly said, grabbing everyone's attention. "SHE'S BLEEDING!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

Everyone went to the light blue crib that held the older infant. Inside was a still baby who still seemed to be taking in the shock of getting hit so hard. No sounds were heard from her. Her skin was pale, her eyes were half-open. The only thing that seemed to be moving was the blood quickly trickling down her forehead.

"UH, GET A TOWEL OR SOMETHING!" Lori instructed.

"Will toilet paper suffice?" Lucy asked.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Lynn shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Lucy hissed. "And I'm not calm. My heart is pounding with utter fear for my baby sister. Her blood is leaving her body quickly and if she doesn't stop, she might go unconscious or die from blood loss."

The whole room stopped. But then it erupted into an even bigger cluster of complete fear.

"I'll... go get the paper." Lucy muttered before sliding out the door. However, she rammed right into her mother's leg.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lucy!" Rita helped her daughter up.

Lucy stared at her mother before she realized what was going to happen. There's no way they could've covered up the bleeding and the blank expression. "Oh, uh, we're dealing with it! You don't need to go inside. We're really close to calming them down. So, you, uh, you can back downstairs. Sorry for making you come all the way up here with your half-grown baby." Lucy gave an apology bow.

"Oh." Rita gave a sheepish smile. "It's fine. I need the exercise anyway!" Their mom head back down the stair, slowly.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed a whole roll. The young girl ran straight back to the twins' room. Her mouth gaped at the sight. Her siblings hands were slightly bloody. They were all panicking. Lucy ran over to the crib and saw that the infant was now asleep. A peaceful look on her face. However, she was breathing. That was good. "I have the 'bandages'."

"Lucy! Wrap it around her head!" Leni quickly said.

"Please!" Luan added.

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to shout!" The blonde quickly wrapped the toilet paper around the baby's head. "Done."

"We need to really wash ourselves off." Lori sighed.

"Yeah, I don't want to go to mom like _this_." Luna gestured to her whole body.

"I think I need to go out and buy more clothes..." Leni whined.

"Leni, you aren't old enough to-" Lori was cut off.

"I know! But still..." Leni cried.

"Hey, what's Lucy doing?" Lincoln pointed to said girl.

Lucy stood over the purple crib. She was looking down to a baby who was asleep. However, you could see trails of tears on the baby's cheeks. "I think..." Lucy started. She huffed. "I think Lola was crying about Lana."

"Huh?" Lynn looked at Lola too.

"Why would she cry over Lana? She didn't even know what was happening with her." Luan joined them in watching Lola.

"Maybe it's a twin thing?" Luna shrugged.

"Maybe..." Lucy backed away from Lola.

"Well, I'm gonna go clean up." Lynn stretched. "Figure out who's going next."

As the group got into a quarrel, Lucy sighed. The fight was taken to the hallway as the bathroom door slammed. having only Lynn inside.

Lucy gave one last glance at the twins before smiling warmly. "Can't wait to see you both grow up." She planted light kisses on their foreheads, being extra careful on Lana's forehead. "Love you." Lucy left the room with nothing but a few happy tears leaving her face and a gentle smile placed on her lips.

 **I can't guarantee that I'll update this soon, but I thought this chapter ended sweetly. What'd you think?**


End file.
